This invention generally relates to a drive unit assembly with an electric motor and gear drive arrangement for driving a vehicle wheel.
Conventional automotive vehicles have been powered by an internal combustion engine that provides driving torque to one or more sets of wheels to propel the vehicle as desired. Recent trends have included incorporating other sources of motive power in place of, or as a supplement to, the internal combustion engine. One such example is an electric hybrid vehicle that utilizes internal combustion engine power and electric power. One shortcoming of such alternative power arrangements is that the potential benefits are limited by the ability to incorporate such systems onto a vehicle. Designs accommodating alternative power sources are typically heavily dependent on current vehicle component configurations. Packaging space is limited and the various component design requirements present serious challenges to effective integration of alternative drive arrangements.
There is a need for alternative arrangements of supplemental or alternative power devices on vehicles so that appropriate control can be accomplished within vehicle packaging constraints. This invention addresses that need and provides a unique arrangement for providing driving torque to one or more wheels of a vehicle.